Eleventh Yard
by ColorOfDarkness666
Summary: When Hana moves to the Special Zone, things all go downhill from there. While the encounter with Zelman had left a bitter taste in her mouth, she soon faces something that forces her to seek his help, whether she wants it or not. Zelman/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, this is going to be an eventual Zelman/Oc. When I say eventual, I mean it. It's going to take a while to get a spark of feeling between the two, you all know Zelman is a sociopath, so it's flippin hard to write his personality! He's so unpredictable! I'm going to have to majorly tweak his personality, even though he has a soft spot for Kotarou, don't forget that he has absolutely no morals and doesn't care about anyone but himself. I'll have fun helping him turn over a new leaf~

Anyway, you can all ask questions if you don't understand something or need a clearer view. I'm happy to help, but you need to help me as well. Any constructive criticism is welcome, seriously, I want it! I'll take it harsh if you don't know how to word it any different, but we all need to improve and it's best when others provide your mistakes so they can be fixed.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own original material (anything pertaining to Black Blood Brothers), I only own my ideas and characters.

Re-written as of 6/26/2012

OK, so I'm re-writing the entire story, for those of you who already read it. The plot's going to be slightly different, but overall the same. Hope you like it, Happy Reading~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

They had been driving for a total of six hours now, excluding the few stops along the road for snacks, drinks, and the bathroom. Neither of them wanted to start the drive in the first place, but it was either that or waiting an extra week and driving with her parents, sitting in the car while they finished last minute business. At least they trusted her enough to live home alone for a few days.

Hana was moving, and her best friend had offered to drive her to her new home; while it was taxing, it gave them the entire drive to talk and joke around before they had to say goodbye.

They had been chatting since the last rest stop, but they paused when the car hit the incline of the bridge.

"Whoa, talk about a big city, your parents weren't joking." Suzuki said, as they both looked at the big city through the low clouds, the buildings getting clearer the closer they got.

"I was hoping they were, you know I hate big cities. It's gonna suck waking up in the morning." Hana commented dryly, looking at the buildings with distaste.

Her friend snickered, "On come on, it couldn't be that bad. Think positive, with that many people in one place, you're bound to find a hot guy."

Hana looked over incredulously, "Seriously, Suzu, at a time like this? You're thinking of a _guy_?"

Suzuki grinned, "Exactly, not just _any_ guy, a guy for _you_. You seriously need to hook up with someone, and now that you're moving, I can't be your awesome wing-woman and set you up."

Hana laughed, "You were never my wing-woman, and that's not even a word. Besides, you know I have terrible luck in men."

The other teen scoffed and shook her head, "I am _so_ your wing-woman, and you don't have terrible luck in men, it's just that God has given you a challenge."

Hana looked over at her friend as if she was an idiot, ". . . You're an atheist." Suzuki glanced over at her and shrugged with a smile.

"And yet you completely bypassed my conclusion, you just need to find a nice, caring guy that won't go all psycho. And let's face it; if you don't play the game, you're never going to win." She said while glancing at the GPS attached to the dashboard.

"You totally stole that line from my parents, you know that, right? Do you know how many times they say that?" Hana retorted, crossing her arms with a huff. "And if you haven't forgotten, my luck seems to be nonexistent when it comes to that, you just need to accept that I'm going to end up as an old cat lady living in a smelly house and hording small dolls."

"You know what your problem is; you have trust issues, _and_ self-esteem issues." Suzuki claimed.

"So. . . Knowing that's going to help how?" Hana questioned with doubt, glancing at all the buildings and small shops they were passing.

"Knowing that will help you get over all the problems you have!" Suzuki conveyed with enthusiasm.

Hana snorted, "Real nice, Suzu, I appreciate that." Suzuki laughed in return, taking a right turn at an intersection and eventually pulling to a stop a couple miles away outside of an apartment complex.

"Is this it? I thought it'd be bigger." Hana commented while leaning over Suzuki to get a better look.

"I guess, that's what the GPS says. Get the papers out and we'll check." Suzuki said to Hana, watching while she got everything they'd stuffed inside the glove box at the beginning of the trip. Hana looked over the copy of the rental papers her parents gave to them to make sure they found out where to go.

"Yeah, says here where supposed to be at the corner of. . ." She looked up and glanced at the street signs, "that street and. . . that street." She said pointing them out to Suzuki. "It also says the apartment number is two, second floor."

"Well, cool. Let's go check it out." Suzuki grinned and snatched the key out of Hana's hand and hopped out of the car. She rolled her eyes and followed her overexcited friend. They walked up the metal stairs and stopped at the door; Suzuki unlocked it and skipped inside.

"Wow, it seems bigger than it looks from outside." Suzuki said, twirling slightly and looking around.

"Until you fill it all with furniture, then it'll be small." Hana grumbled, walking slowly down the left hall to find two doors. She looked inside both and found a bedroom and a bathroom.

"Quite being such a downer, you should totally take advantage of this move." Suzuki announced as she followed Hana down the other hallway and looking inside the master bedroom together.

She rolled her eyes again, "I guess, but I don't want to start over, that's the thing. I like having you and all the other girls as my friends, knowing all my neighbors, and _not_ starting over at a new school."

Suzuki grinned, "It's not that bad, and we can still talk on the phone for hours about all the hot guys you'll meet."

Hana groaned as she took a look through the kitchen, "You're not going to start about _that _again, are you?"

"'Course I am, what are friends for anyway?" Suzuki laughed as they both headed out into the living room again.

Hana smiled at Suzuki, "_Anyway_, the moving truck isn't gonna be here for about another two hours, so, what do you want to do?"

"Wanna go get some coffee; I'm pretty sure I saw an awesome Café down the road." Suzuki said, bumping Hana lightly with her elbow, grinning at her.

* * *

><p>Turns out, the Café wasn't that far, about a mile down the road. They spent an hour and a half there, eating pastries and drinking coffee; until leaving and heading back to the apartment to wait for the moving truck.<p>

They both sat on the counters in the kitchen chatting, until twenty minutes later; they heard a knocking at the door. They both looked at each other before hopping off the counters and walking to the door.

When Hana swung open the door, a man in a shirt sporting a logo for the moving company smiled, "Oshiro Hana?"

Hana nodded, "Yeah."

"Do you want us to start moving everything in now?" The man asked kindly.

"Yeah, sure, that'd be great." Hana answer back with a smile

"Alright, it's going to take some time with all the stairs, so sit tight." He said as he made his way down the stairs, the girls heard an 'Alright, boys, let's get to it!' shouted by the man Hana spoke to.

"Ya know. . ." Suzuki commented lightly, sneaking a sly glance a Hana, "He was kinda cute. . ."

"Shut _up_!" Hana shouted as she playfully pushed Suzuki, both laughing as they padded back into the apartment. Again, the two sat on the kitchen counters to avoid getting in the way of the movers carrying furniture and boxes.

Occasionally, the men asked a question about where a room was or where a piece of furniture had to go, but otherwise had no problem from the labels on the boxes.

After the last box was set down in the kitchen next to them, the man carrying the box said, "Ok, I think that's it, ladies. You need help moving this furniture?"

Suzuki answered excitedly, "Nah, we still have to figure out where everything's gonna go after unpacking all the boxes. Thanks though!"

He nodded, "No problem." The men all headed out and bid a farewell to the girls before leaving.

"Well, what now?" Suzuki asked, glancing at Hana as she looked over the boxes.

"Do you want to start unpacking all my stuff and get my room set up?"

"Sure!"

* * *

><p>After hours of unpacking all the boxes in every room but the master bedroom, putting her bed back together, and moving all the furniture; they both collapsed on the couch in exhaustion.<p>

". . . That sucked." Commented Hana as she blew a strand of brown hair out of her face. Suzuki snorted and fell into her friends lap.

"Be glad you had me to help you or you would have been stuck doing this for days." Suzuki beamed up at Hana.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Hana retorted, cracking a smile. "You wanna crash now? It's nearly sundown."

"I know! I can't believe it took that long to unpack everything, we got here at noon! I'm so tired!" The other girl wined.

"Let's go then, we'll sleep on my bed for tonight." Hana lightly pushed Suzuki off her and stood up.

Suzuki looked up at her with pleading eyes, "Can I sleep here? Please? I don't want to get up!"

Hana rolled her eyes, "Nope, we still need to take showers and stuff, now get up." She grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. Suzuki groaned as they both headed down the hall.

* * *

><p>They both woke up early and made breakfast. The two sat around the house the last few hours before noon, talking and hanging out. When noon hit, both were dressed and walked outside to Suzuki's car.<p>

"I'm gonna miss you _so_ much!" Suzuki nearly shouted, hugging Hana with as much force as she could.

Hana gasped, "Uh, yeah, can't breathe Suzu-chan." She smiled as Suzuki let her go, "It's not like we're never gonna see each other again. We can talk on the phone and text and stuff."

"That's right, we're gonna text constantly! I don't want to miss a single detail of your life here, got it!"

Hana chuckled, "Yeah, I got it." They hugged again as Suzuki stepped into her car.

"Remember. . . _Constantly._" Suzuki stated firmly with a smile. Hana mock saluted with a slight laugh as Suzuki started her engine and drove off with an enthusiastic wave.

"Bye Hana-chan!" She shouted out the window before she drove out of ear-shot.

Hana looked after her car until it rounded the corner, and then she turned around and went back upstairs to grab her purse and lock the door. It was time to explore the city a bit, find the local super market, her new school, and maybe a park.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: **IMPORTANT! **-I'm re-writing this story for those of you who already read it. I probably said this last chapter, but posting this chapter would actually mean it's updated. So, kinda new plot line but completely different style. Hope you all like it, Happy Reading~

**Disclaimer**: I don't own original material (anything pertaining to Black Blood Brothers), I only own my ideas and characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The good thing is, she _did_ find a park. Although it was merely a block and very open, it was better than nothing. She also found all the useful locations she was looking for, such as her school, markets, and small businesses for job opportunities.

It was only her second day here, but she was sure she wasn't going to have a good time in this city. It was much too loud, not to mention the amount of people there are, even in the middle of the day! The only peace and quiet she found was in a small restaurant, sitting all the way in the back when she went for a bite to eat.

Currently, she just finished window shopping in downtown. Her money's limited, just enough for food for the rest of the week, but it's always nice to look. She was halfway home, and planning on stopping by the small park she had found earlier in the day. She also needed to relax; walking all day nearly killed her feet.

She centered her thoughts on the city, so far, despite the loudness and the crowded streets, the people seemed nice enough. Although she was sure her new school was going to irritate her, so many people equals just as much young people. She was never very good as dealing with large crowds of people, especially of her own age. She kept thinking of various things, such as when her first day of school was and when her parents were going to get here.

She sighed and shook herself out of her thoughts; she'll deal with that when the time comes. She brought her head up and looked around her, she didn't recognize her surroundings. _'Shit!'_ She silently cursed, she must've taken a wrong turn somewhere along the way. It was almost completely dark, sundown passing by quickly. She turned around and started walking back the way she came; she figured it would be best if she retraced her steps as best she could. She was cursing herself for not paying attention where she was going, so it wouldn't be easy.

She didn't even know how long she walked; her tendency to zone out really didn't do her any good in these kinds of situations. Her eyes wandered from side to side, it was strange that there were no people here, it was completely silent. A major converse to the streets she'd been walking earlier in the day, which was buzzing with people.

She shivered and brought her arms around to warm herself, she didn't notice it was getting colder, but with just a simple t-shirt and jeans, she was bound to feel the chill. She started walking faster, the cold coupling with her unease of the silence spurring her on.

She jerked and whipped her head up when she heard footsteps, her eyes wide. She stopped and listened, when she heard nothing she sighed and turned back around, clutching her purse. Her paranoia was getting to her, her mind making things up. She noticed the street lights begging to turn on and silently cursed again. It was getting darker and she still didn't know where she was, not a good combination.

She paused when she reached an intersection, looking left and right. She nearly shouted out loud in frustration, she was never going to get home at this rate! She turned around and ran a hand through her short hair, pacing back and forth. She didn't see anyone no matter how far she looked, this place was completely deserted. She just huffed and picked a random direction, hoping that she would run into someone sooner or later so she could ask for directions.

The moment she started walking she heard the footsteps again, closer this time. She jumped and whirled around, looking franticly at the shadows surrounding her. She started backing away when the footsteps didn't stop, only echoing louder. She saw three men walking out of a shadow made by a street lamp, smiling darkly at her.

"Hey there, girly." One of them sneered as they all began circling her. She stood frozen, glancing at them all, she gasped when she saw the flashes of sharp teeth in their mouths.

Another one snickered, "Are you afraid?" He drawled out, lowering his face to hers and grinning, intentionally showing his fangs. She stumbled back, bumping into another man; he wrapped him arms around her waist and clapped a hand over her mouth as she let out a muffled scream. She dropped her purse and pried at the arm around her waist, trying desperately to loosen his grip.

_Vampires_, what are vampires doing here! The only thing she's ever known about vampires is from the war ten years ago, doing research. Even then, she's never even met one, let alone _seen_ one.

Her body writhed, trying to get away as the three men laughed and leered out crude phrases at her. She had tears in her eyes as she thought of all the things that could happen to her, that _would_ happen to her if she didn't do _something_. She needed to scream, shout out for help, or run from them, someone's bound to hear her.

She jerked again, but the arm holding her in place felt like iron, he didn't even budge. She let out another muffled scream when she felt his head lower to her neck, two needle-like fangs dragging against her skin teasingly. She could feel panic welling up, she needed to do something.

She hesitated before bringing up her elbow and swinging behind her, the man reeled back with a surprised shout, clutching his now bleeding nose. The grip on her waist now broken, she dashed forward, slipping between the two other men. Her body jolted when one of the other men snagged her wrist in his grip, yanking her back into the circle. She struggled as she let out an ear piercing scream for as long as she could before her mouth was covered again with a rough twist to her neck, angling her head towards one of the men.

He glared at her and snarled, "Shut up!" He gripped her hair in his hand and threw her harshly to the ground a couple feet away. She cried out as she scraped her palms, trying to break her fall. She was just about to scream again when a cold voice froze her in place.

"What are you doing?" She heard another set of quiet footsteps, stopping just in front of her. She twisted her body, flipping onto her back, her elbows supporting her as she looked up. The men in front of her seemed terrified, for some odd reason, their eyes were wide and they practically trembled. She looked behind her and saw a man with blazing red hair and irritated red eyes. He stood leisurely, hands in his pockets casually.

"Uh . . . Zelman-sama, we . . . were . . . uh. . ." The man in front said, stumbling over his words. She watched as the man behind her, 'Zelman', narrowed his eyes dangerously, "Do you know where we are?" No one said a word, no one even moved.

"Where're outside, in the open. Do you know what would happen if someone caught you? If you left her here, unconscious?" He stated coldly, glaring at them. Her eyes widened in shock, what was he talking about? Was he responsible for those _psychos? _Did he even care what was about to happen to her?

"We-"

"Leave, now. If this happens again, you're dead." Zelman interrupted him, a clear dismissal. They didn't wasn't any time, not even glancing at her, they streaked into a nearby ally, the sound of their footsteps fading fast.

Her heart was still pounding, even as he walked in front of her, extending an arm in her direction.

"Need a hand?" He said, smirking slightly. She couldn't help but shoot him a glare, completely ignoring his offer and standing up on her own. She wiped her bloodied hands on her jeans, snatching her purse off the ground; she walked past him, without saying a word. She began in the direction she saw the most street lights, still hoping to find someone to give her directions. Like hell was she going to ask that guy for anything, the only thing that came to mind was one thing, _asshole_. The thought of him not caring about what was about to happen to her still circling in her head; she dismissed the rest of the conversation in anger.

"Hey." His voice came again, as he caught up to her, walking beside her. "Are you ignoring me?" He asked amused.

She didn't even look at him, "Obviously." She spat, speeding up and taking a turn at a random street.

"Do even know where you're going?" He laughed lightly, still beside her. When she didn't say anything he asked again.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He turned and stopped in front of her, forcing her to stop as well. She scowled and tried stepping beside him, but he matched her movements.

"Because I don't like you!" She finally snapped out, even though she was still shaken from her last encounter, she wouldn't just lie down for someone like him just because he helped her.

He smirked, "But I helped you, didn't I?" She stiffened as he took a step towards her.

She gritted her teeth and clenched her already sore fists as she turned around and began walking the other way. Sure, she didn't like him, but it's probably not a good idea to outright insult him.

He laughed again, this time mocking her as he walked up beside her.

"Are you lost?" He guessed, smirking at her. She huffed and turned toward him, "What the hell do you want?" She crossed her arms as his smile widened.

"Nothing." He said jokingly, shrugging.

"Fuck you!" She shouted as she turned again, only for him to step in front of her again, his shoulders shaking as he chuckled. She gave up on not insulting him, she didn't care who he was, she just didn't like him.

"How about I help you out again? Tell me where you live, you're obviously lost." He mocked with a smirk.

She narrowed her eyes, "Why would you help me? You don't care." She pointed out, he practically said it himself earlier.

He shrugged again, "I find you interesting."

She stared at him, _'Great . . .'_ What the hell was that supposed to mean!

"No thanks." She turned around again and began walking.

"Are you going to walk around all night? I can leave, then how are you going to find your way home?" He called out after her.

"I can find someone else to give me directions!" She snapped back stubbornly.

"How long's that going to take, until morning?" He mocked, coming up beside her again with that infuriating smirk still present.

She stopped and gritted her teeth again. Unfortunately, he was right; it could take all night to find someone else. Not to mention she was still shaken up over her last encounter, she was afraid she would be put into that situation again.

She whipped around and faced him, "Fine." She hissed out, and told him the general area she lived.

He laughed again, "You're not even close! How did you get here?" His eyes sparkling in amusement, he began walking down the road.

In distaste, she followed him and ignored his last comment. If he was going to mock her then she didn't even need to talk to him. She ignored him the entire time he was leading her home, not even glancing at him.

It took nearly twenty minutes for her to get in an area she recognized, near that small café, taking short cuts through alleys all the while. She was uncomfortable with that, but wouldn't say a word.

"I can take it from here." She said, walking past him and heading to her new apartment.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" He asked, walking up beside her.

"No." She answered back sharply. "Now leave me alone." He chuckled, but didn't leave, just kept walking beside her in silence.

As soon as she got to her apartment complex, she sped up and nearly ran up the stairs. Walking quickly to her door, she dug in her purse and pulled out the keys.

"You know . . ." She shrieked when she heard his voice behind her, dropping her keys and bag in surprise as she whirled around and pushed herself against the door. He stood in front of her, hands still shoved in his pockets as he stepped closer to her.

"You really _are _interesting. I wonder . . . do you know who I am? Or . . . what I am?" He sneered at her, leaning close and cornering her with his arms up beside her head. Her eyes widened when she saw a flash of his fang.

He was a vampire! She should've expected it, no, she should have _known_ for God's sake. Those three vampires wouldn't be afraid of him for no reason. That would also explain the strange vibe she got from him, and it wasn't pleasant. It just completely slipped her mind, the conversation he had with the other three vampires. She disregarded it because he just acted so differently to her, and because she was angry.

"I've helped you twice now, what do I get in return?" Her mind snapped back to reality when he spoke again, his voice dark; her body stiffened when he leaned closer, brushing his mouth against her neck. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest; no one was going to help her this time. The previous panic welled up and almost consumed her, she was _scared_.

"Get off!" She cried out, her hands pushing against his chest. She sucked in a breath, ready to scream; but he stepped back before she could let out a sound.

He smirked at her, "You should know who you're talking to before you decide to insult the person who helped you." His teasing voice echoed in the silence, completely different to his sadistic demeanor previously. She trembled, eyes wide in shock before narrowing in anger. She brought her hand up and swung, aiming for a slap. Her wrist was caught in a tight grip as he brought his other hand up and caressed her check.

"It was nice meeting you." He said softly, his mocking smile still present before disappearing in a flash of red. She jumped, looking from side to side, she didn't see him. Either she went insane, or he was _fast_. She clenched her eyes tight and slid down the door, running a hand through her hair.

"DAMN IT!" She screamed in rage; for a moment, she felt absolutely terrified of him. Just the aura that radiates off him, it was horrifying. She opened her eyes and made her way inside, collapsing on the couch, and noticed her hands were still trembling.


End file.
